Oops, I Did It Again
by lil-miss-chocolate
Summary: Fill for Glee Kink Meme prompt - Puck and Santana, no-strings sex. But both are thinking of someone else. References to slash and femslash.


**Written for a prompt on the Glee Kink Meme - Puck and Santana, no-strings-attached sex. Mocking each other as they do so.  
**

Puck watched Kurt climb into Sam's car and kiss him gently on the lips. Sam said something as he pulled away, causing Kurt to throw his head back in laughter. He felt that weird feeling somewhere near his stomach, like a small elf was there poking him, saying "That should be you."

He heard footsteps approach behind him, and Santana's voice saying, "Jealous much?"

He quickly schooled his face into his trademark 'badass' expression and spun around. "No way. The Puckmeister does not get jealous of fairies like Hummel."

"Jealous of Sam, then. He gets to tap that fairy ass that you're too ashamed to say you want."

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. "I'm not into dudes, babe. You should know that by now." He leaned forward and leered at her suggestively. _Hey, if he couldn't have Kurt, he would have to make do with what was available. Santana was many things, and available was usually one of them_.

"Sure," was accompanied by her usual eye roll. "Look, I'm horny and Brittany's at Quinn's making cupcakes or some shit like that. Do you want this or not?" She tossed her head, gesturing at herself as she said 'this'.

Puck's smirk slid back onto his face. "You know I'm always up for it, babe."

Santana rolled her eyes again, then beckoned as she turned and walked away, leading him behind the buildings to the space under the bleachers. The field was empty; there were no practices on. She walked up to the wall, and was about to turn around to face him when she felt Puck's hands around her waist, his breath hot on her neck as he ran his fingers along the seam of her skirt.

Puck inhaled the scent of her - something spicy and exotic. _Not like Kurt, but nice enough._

Santana rolled her hips back into his, her left hand twisting up around his neck to the base of his newly regrown Mohawk. His hands slipped lower, resting on her thighs briefly before moving up under her skirt. He grasped the edges of her spankies and her panties, jerking them down and letting them fall to her ankles. Puck kissed her neck as he moved his left hand to feel her breast and his right to slip between her legs from behind.

"Fuck, babe, you're so wet," he exclaimed.

"Yeah well, get on with it then. I'm horny and I need to get off."

Not one to turn down a proposal for a quickie, Puck speedily unzipped his jeans and pushed her forward to rest her hands on the wall in front of her. He pulled up her skirt, revealing her perfectly tanned ass. He rapidly extracted a condom from his pocket and slipped it on with his right hand, whilst he slipped his left forefinger into Santana's pussy. She bucked slightly against his hand, then pushed down, trying to get more of his hand into her.

"God, Puckerman, can't you even get a girl off properly anymore? Fuck me."

"My pleasure," he responded smoothly, having finally got the condom on. He pulled her hips towards him with his right hand and spread her legs wider with his left, plunging into her in one smooth motion. _Fuck, that felt good. _He heard a sharp intake of breath, then the sound of Santana gently exhaling. "Want more?"

"Do it. Now!"

He began to thrust in and out of her fiercely. "You can't get this from Brittany, can you?" he muttered in her ear as she rocked back against him.

"Fuck you, Puckerman."

"You are."

For a moment there was no sound other than the slap of skin on skin, and the pair's heavy breathing. _She's not moaning like she usually does... shit... maybe she's right, maybe I can't get a girl off any more._ His left hand darted round to her front, reaching down to her clit and stroking it in rhythm with his hips. Sure enough, he heard the familiar sounds of Santana about to come. He thrust into her with renewed vigour, trying to focus on her, and block out the images of a different figure beneath him. A figure with pale skin and short dark hair... red wristband on his arm as he moaned from the feeling of Puck's cock inside him...

Puck heard Santana's whispered, "Britt..." as she came, biting his lip to stop him from crying Kurt's name as he did so himself. There was a moment of stillness before he pulled out of her, pulling off the condom and throwing it in a nearby trash can. Santana pulled up her underwear and dusted herself down, patting her hair to make sure it hadn't come astray.

Their eyes met briefly, then they nodded at each other and walked away in opposite directions. Neither was fully satisfied, but it sure beat lying on your bed with only your hand for company.

**This is really odd... I can write rough slash hate sex without being the least bit embarrassed, but I was genuinely blushing as I wrote this. Reviews always appreciated!  
**


End file.
